This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a subterranean well valve activated with differential pressure.
It is beneficial to be able to reduce the power required to actuate well tools downhole. It is also beneficial to be able to reduce the number of components, particularly power consuming components and mechanical elements, in valve actuators.
However, typical valve actuators have high power requirements and many components. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of downhole valve construction.